deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon VS Digimon
Pokémon VS Digimon is the upcoming 57th episode and Season 2 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring the return of Charizard from Pokémon and Greymon from Digimon. Tai is voiced by Todd Haberkorn with Agumon being voiced by Xander Mobus and Red being voiced by Nathan Sharp. Description Interlude Boomstick: Since the darkest depths of the human psyche first created monsters, we've dreamed of harnessing their awesome power, like Red and his Pokémon Charizard. Wiz: And Tai and his Digimon Agumon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win....a Death Battle. Charizard Boomstick: If your an old man who's wasted his life doing God knows what, you may realize that you've always wanted to catalogue every animal in the world, but that would be a lot of work, so you probably would just bribe a kid to do it for you. Wiz: So began the story of Red, an eleven year old boy from Pallet Town. Red's mission was to challenge the gym leaders of the Kanto region, defeat the Elite Four to become champion, and of course, capture all 150 currently known Pokémon. To do this, he needed a partner, a companion, a friend, a Pokémon. Boomstick: For obvious reasons, he chose the awesome fire dragon. Red: It wasn't really a tough decision. The thing is, my dad gave me the name Red, hoping that when I grew up, it would help me have the passion and energy of a red hot fire. Boomstick: While exploring the world, Red and his Charmander began to grow and learn. Eventually, the little red lizard evolved into the five foot seven, two hundred pound, mighty Charizard. Wiz: Red's Charizard is his go-to Pokémon in battle, and he's taught him a variety of powerful moves. His Flamethrower is hot enough to melt boulders, making it over 2,100 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: He can throw enemies around with Seismic Toss, beat the shit out of them with Mega Punch and Mega Kick, trap foes in a vortex of flame with Fire Spin, never miss...stars with Swift, and bring the heat even higher with the ultra powerful Fire Blast. Wiz: Being a trained Pokémon, there are dozens of other moves Red may have taught Charizard, including Flash Burn, the most powerful fire attack. Boomstick: Over the course of their adventure, beating up lesser animals, Red and Charizard became more than just trainer and Pokémon, they became friends, and in the Pokémon world, a strong bond between trainer and monster can make crazy things happen. Wiz: In Red's case, he unlocked the power of Mega Evolution. Boomstick: Mega Charizard X gets a major boost in attack, defense, and special attack, making him a far deadlier Pokémon then before. Wiz: To add even more power, Mega Charizard X gains the Tough Claws ability, increasing the power of contact moves by 33%. Boomstick: But fighting with a Charizard has it's own share of problems, being a fire and flying type, Charizard is weak to rock, electric, and water type attacks, and if the flame on the tip of Charizard's tail goes out, he dies. Man, that seems like the worst thing ever, I mean, could you imagine living in constant fear that, oh, I don't know, you'd get caught in the rain and die? Wiz: Fortunately, a Charizard's tail flame burns so hot, not even water can douse it so easily. However, Charizard's battle strategy relies entirely on Red's decision and direction. Without his trainer, he would be as random and unfocused as a wild animal. Boomstick: Luckily, strategy is Red's specialty. Wiz: Red is famous for not just his unbreakable faith in his Pokémon, but also his brilliant and sometimes unorthodox strategies in battle. While still only eleven years old, Red defeated Kanto's eight gym leaders, took down the criminal organization Team Rocket, and became the regional champion, all in less than a year. Boomstick: He's good, but he's also got one hell of a Pokémon on his side. Charizard's are proud warriors, they dislike fighting weaker opponents, and really enjoy a challenge, many well trained Charizard's have won tough battles against all odds. Ash Ketchum's Charizard defeated an Articuno, and both his and Red's claimed victory in one on one duels with Blastoises...Blasti? The big...the big water turtle that's hard to beat... Wiz: Which on paper, should have an enormous advantage, but that's not the limit to the flame Pokémon's feats. Mega Charizard X has gone toe to toe with legendary Pokémon capable of altering the planet, and Red's has even defeated Mewtwo, the most powerful psychic Pokémon known to man. Boomstick: After becoming the Kanto Champion and catching over 150 Pokémon, Red and Charizard wandered the world, always training, always fighting, until eventually, they stopped at Mt. Silver in Johto, distancing themselves from the rest of the world, for no real reason. Red and Charizard stood atop it's peak, waiting for the day a new champion would rise to challenge them. (We see the main Character in a Pokémon game reach the top of Mt. Silver, and being challenged by Red, who brings out his Charizard) Greymon Death Battle Results Trivia * This is the seventeenth Death Battle where the opponents are rivals. The last sixteen were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Mega Man VS Astro Boy and Green Arrow VS Hawkeye. ** This does not include Goku VS Superman 2. * This battle was likely done to commemorate both Digimon Adventures Tri and Pokemon XY & Z, which both came out a few weeks prior to the battles reveal. *This is the third Death Battle episode to feature a returning combatant (in this case Charizard who's under the ownership of Red). The last two were Zitz VS Leonardo and Batman VS Captain America. **This is also the second battle to have the returning combatant that lost in their first battle. The first being Batman VS Captain America. **This is also the first time that a losing combatant returns in the same season that they first appeared in (as Charizard first appeared in Episode 33 Pokémon Battle Royale which was 24 episodes ago during Season 2), along with appearing in both sprite and 3D forms in the same season. *This is technically the first Death Battle to feature an anime character fighting against another anime character, as both Charizard and Greymon appeared in their respective anime series. *This is the fourth Death Battle with Xander Mobus voicing one of the combatants with the first three being He-Man VS Lion-O, Terminator VS RoboCop, and Wolverine VS Raiden. *Charizard VS Greymon is the second Death Battle to use cel-shaded 3-D animation. The first was Yang VS Tifa. *Charizard VS Greymon is the first fully 3D fight with cartoonish-like combatants. *This is the first Death Battle to have other people appear to command the main combatants. *This is the fifth episode of Death Battle to be shown on a livestream. The first four were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered, Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden, and Yang VS Tifa. *This is the first Death Battle to feature a Digimon character. **This is also the first time where a new franchise makes its debut in Death Battle on a Season Finale. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Upcoming death battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Episodes shown Live